This invention relates to a docking apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for docking portable data processing units of various sizes.
With the advent of portable data processing units such as handheld laptop and notebook computers, docking stations have been utilized for charging the unit's batteries as well as powering the unit and connecting it to a variety of external peripherals to transfer data to and from the unit. In the latter Context, high density multiconductor pin and socket connectors are provided on the data processing unit and the docking station and are adapted to transfer the appropriate electrical signals. Since the pins in these connectors, as well as their corresponding sockets have to be closely spaced, precise alignment of the portable unit in the docking station is critical.
The side-to-side alignment of the portable unit relative to the docking station is typically controlled by closely matching the distance between two upright side walls of the docking station with the width of the data processing unit. Thus it is impossible to accommodate units having even a slight variation in width since this would compromise the above-mentioned electrical connectors. Moreover, these walls prevent side access to computer communications (PMACIA) cards and the like.
Further problems exist in prior art docking stations in connection with accommodating portable data processing units having different heights, or thicknesses. More particularly, most prior art docking stations provide a lower wall, or floor, on which the unit slides into place with the assistance of gravity while an upper, or top, wall is not provided in order to accommodate units of different heights. However, this permits unrestricted upward movement of the unit and thus exposes the mated electrical connectors to damage when a lifting force is applied to the data processing unit. Some docking stations utilize various techniques, such as the provision of cooperating rails and tracks on the respective side walls of the portable unit and the docking station to eliminate this upward movement. However, these designs prevent the use of ports or the like on the side walls of the portable unit, usually involve extra parts, are obtrusive and add to the cost and complexity to the docking station.